Pourquoi pas
by anges033
Summary: Fic ayant lieu durant le chapitre 84 du manga... Alors que edward et winry se retrouvent à resembul pour une courte durée ils se diputent encore une fois. Winry en à marre! ça ne peut plus durer!
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde^^ je vous retrouve dans cette nouvelle fic sur full métal alchimiste que j'ai eu envie d'écrire^^. Je trouve ce manga très fouillé et très abolie !!! l'auteur à le sens du détail et malgré le fait que ce soit un shonen elle aurait dit dans une interview qu'elle comptait écrire une fin ou ses personnages vivraient enfin heureux !!! si c'est ti pas géniale ça !_

_Ça nous laisse espérer un éventuelle approfondissement de la relation entre Edward et winry !^^ (et ne parlez surtout pas de rose !!! beurk !!!)_

_Enfin bref mon histoire à lieu pendant ce petit bijoux qu'est le chapitre 84 du manga !_

_Alors qu'edward est accompagné de ses « gardes du corps » et winry des siens, et qu'ils reviennent tout les deux à resembul pour une très courte durée _

_En espérant que ça vous plaise^^ _

Ils s'étaient encore disputés...  
Pourquoi ?elle ne s'en rappelait même plus elle même...  
Mossieur Edward lui avait dit de fuir,  
mosieur Edward lui avait demandé de ne plus s'impliquer dans leur affaires,  
mosieur Edward voulait toujours tout régler tout seul, comme d'habitude.  
Et comme d'habitude la seul chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était le regarder de dos, encore et toujours rester dans son ombre et réparer les dégâts de son auto mail lorsqu'il revenait dans un sale état.

Elle était restée là, au beau milieu de la pièce, là ou il l'avait laissé en plan.  
Elle ne devait pas,  
pas pour ça !!  
Après tout une fois de plus ou de moins qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire ?  
Elle lutta,  
Elle craqua,  
Une larme, puis deux, puis trois,  
Elle pleura...

Recroquevillée sur elle même dans son atelier elle laissa sortir son soul, fatigué de toujours se retenir.  
Il n'avait pas tenue sa promesse... « La prochaine fois que tu pleurera ce sera des larmes de joie »

Elle s'assit par terre et réfléchit.  
21heures 42 !  
Demain,  
demain il ne serait plus là,  
il la laisserait encore une fois !...

Elle se leva déterminée et monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage  
La maison semblait vide.  
Lorsqu'on tendait l'oreille on pouvait entendre le ronflement des hommes de Brigs ainsi que ceux des hommes qui l'avaient ramené chez elle.  
Ils devaient s'être endormis dans le salon...  
Dans sa chambre mami pinako dormait fermement  
Winry passa devant sa propre porte sans s'y arrêter et continua son chemin vers la porte du fond  
Elle stoppa sa marche, songeuse  
Il était là,  
derrière,  
elle le savait  
Après quelques hésitations elle entra sans même penser à frapper

-Ed…

Pas de réponse.

-Ed…tu dors ?

-Oui, et je suis en plein dans un rêve ! Rappelle-moi pendant la pub !

La chambre était éclairée d'une faible lumière orangée provenant de la lampe de chevet du blond.

Il était là, allongé sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il semblait pensif.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Puis, soudain il se rappela de leur précédente dispute.

- Si c'est pour revenir me sermonner, ce n'est pas la peine !

Elle aurait voulu répliquer, mais elle se retint. En réagissant de la sorte, cela n'aurait fait que produire une dispute de plus. Et elle n'avait certainement pas envie de ça !

-Non…en fait, je voulais te parler…

-Tu n'arrive pas à dormir ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non…ça va …

Une mine contrariée se dessina sur son visage.

Il la regarda interloqué et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle pénétrait dans sa s'avança, s'assit sur le lit et le regarda.

-Je suis stupide !

-Ça…c'est pas nouveau…

A son grand étonnement, winry ne réagit pas. Il s'était attendu à se qu'elle lui renvoi une réplique bien saignante histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qu'il trouvait un peu trop pesante…mais rien, pas le moindre sourcillement, pas la moindre trace d'énervement. A la place de cela, juste un petit commentaire dont il se serait bien passé.

-Décidément, tu es vraiment un gamin… !

-Je…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, reprenant leur petit jeu habituel, elle le coupa net.

-C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi !

Elle l'avait dit ! À ce moment précis, elle aurait voulu disparaître, la peur lui envahie l'estomac. Qu'avait-elle fait ?!

Elle ne dit rien, lui non plus, un ange passa.

Alors elle se leva. Croyant qu'elle allait partir, il lui attrapa le poigné.

-Attends !

Elle se dégagea et, sous son regard ébahit, se dirigea vers l'armoire et y fouilla un instant.

Elle en sortie un t-shirt noir.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller Edward rougit fortement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? t'es pas toute seule je te signal !

-Je me change idiot ! Ça ce voit pas ?!

-Ba pas dans ma chambre merci !

-Je vois pas le problème…ce matin tu étais bien dans la mienne !

-Mais c'était différent ! Et puis je t'ai dit que c'était pour voir les gens qui arrivaient…

Maintenant en soutien-gorge la jeune fille passa ses bras derrière son dos de manière à le dégrafer.

Edward comprit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et se retourna.

Il avait jusqu'à maintenant suivit avec grande attention la scène qui s'offrait devant ses yeux mais là, winry allait trop loin !

Elle savait qu'il ne regarderait pas mais…et si il ne s'était pas retourné…aurait elle été jusqu'au bout d'e son action ? Certainement pas ! Alors qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle même ne savait pas !

Une fois simplement vêtu du t-shirt du blond et de son boxer elle retourna vers le lit.

Edward ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ?

-Ed… ?

Silence.

Il dormait ? Incroyable mais vrai ! Edward elric, adolescent de 16 ans, venait de s'endormir alors que elle, winry rockbell, jeune fille du même âge et il fallait le dire, plutôt bien foutue était en train de se déshabiller dans la même pièce.

Très, mais alors très en colère elle retourna le blond sur le dos et s'assit sur son bassin à califourchon.

En ouvrant les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit furent les seins de winry fièrement dressés au dessus de sa tète. Vision plutôt gênante sachant que sous le t-shirt, elle ne portait aucun soutien gorge !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou. Maintenant totalement allongée sur lui, la poitrine contre son torse, les jambes toujours des deux cotés de son bassin elle le serait dans ses bras.

Il murmura.

-Winry…tu devrais arrêter ça…je…tes seins…

Complètement déconcerté, il lutait tant bien que mal pur la repousser gentiment.

Ça allait déraper ! Il ne fallait pas !

Il réussit finalement à s'asseoir, la jeune fille toujours accrochée à sa taille.

Il la décolla de lui et la reposa sur le lit avant de sortir de la pièce…plus rouge qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il avait chaud, son cœur battait à tout rompre et…son membre…témoignait fortement qu'il avait terriblement aimé ce qu'elle venait de faire !...mais…avaient-ils vraiment le droit maintenant ? Et puis il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir ! Il s'assit au pied de sa porte et réfléchit.

00000000000

De son coté, winry était toujours sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas bougée.

Il était partit ! Il l'avait laissé ! Tellement vulnérable ! Une larme coula. Elle ramena la couverture sur elle et enfouît sa tète dans l'oreiller. Elle inspira son odeur.

Plus jamais ! Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le regarder en face ! Elle se maudissait intérieurement de l'avoir aguiché de la sorte ! Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'il la prenne dans ses bras à son tour et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait ?

Elle se mit à rire tellement c'était ridicule …

_Premier chapitre accouché^^, bientôt la suite !_

_Que les gens que je connais dans la vrai vie et qui tomberaient malencontreusement sur cette fic ne soient pas choqués par ce qui va suivre…mais bon assumons ! Assumons !!!_

_Le oui je dors […] vient du sketch de Gad Elmaleh hihihi j'adore ! Euh…mais je m'égare là^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Trop de question se mélangeaient dans l'esprit d'Edward. Il voulait des réponses ! Il inspira un grand coup et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de se propre chambre. La lumière orangée illuminait toujours la pièce. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit des pleures.

Elle pleurait ? Son cœur se serra. Il avança, s'approchant du lit ou il pouvait distinguer la forme de son amie sous les couvertures. Il les souleva puis posa son regard sur elle…si belle…et tremblante…

S'allongeant à coté d'elle, il ferma les yeux.

-Hey !

-…

-Winry…on peut parler maintenant ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire !

-Apparemment tu préfères les gestes…

-Du con va !

-Pourquoi t'a fais ça ?

-Je…je ne sais pas…

-…

-J'en avais envie…rien d'autre…sans doute…

-Excuse moi pour cet après midi…je ne suis pas très doué pour exprimer ce que je ressens…mais…c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre…vous êtes ma seul famille…mamie pinako, Den…et toi…

-Je sais…je suis ta famille…ta sœur…c'est juste et tout simplement ça…

-Hum…

winry se redressa sur ses genoux pour finalement le regarder en face.

-Ed…je ne veux pas être ta sœur ! Pardon…

La lumière de la pièce donnait une étrange atmosphère. Feutrée, apaisante…sensuelle.

Lui non plus…il ne voulait pas d'elle comme sœur ! Non ! Elle, elle était autre chose !

-Excuse-moi pour mon attitude…

-T'inquiète ! c'est oublié !

Elle marqua une pose.

-Non !

-Hein ?

-N'oublie pas ! Se serait terrible pour moi…je…

Il sourit.

-Ok…parce que…j'avoue que ça m'est totalement impossible !

-Tu…

-Winry…

-Ed…je t'aime !!

Il se tut, surprit.

-Je t'aime…

-Hum…j'avoue qu'effectivement…une sœur et son frère amoureux…ça le fait pas trop…

-Quoi ?

-Winry…je peux t'embrasser ?

-Ça ne ce pose pas ce genre de question ! Idiot ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun tact !

-Ba…

Sans prévenir elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baisé sur ces lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se recula, elle le regarda, anxieuse de sa réaction.

Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et ne rouvrit même pas les yeux.

Elle prit peur. Puis…

-Encore !

-Hein ?

-Encore un …

Elle recommença, plus appuyé cette fois, plus longtemps aussi.

Il l'attrapa par la taille pour la serrer contre lui et retourna la situation. Elle sous lui, lui sur elle.

Quand le baisé pris fin, elle le regarda fixement.

-Ed, j'ai honte…je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ? Retourner dans ma chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

-Je pense qu'il ne faut surtout pas étaler notre relation…pas maintenant alors qu'ils pourraient te faire du mal à n'importe quel moment ! Tu es un otage je te rappelle…quand toute cette « merde promise » sera finit, quand tout sera terminé, je reviendrais…et là…on verra…mais je n'ai aucune envi que l'on se serve encore de toi pour me faire chanter !!

Elle leva la main vers son visage et la posa sur sa joue.

-Promet moi que tu reviendras sain et sauf : avec al aussi !!! S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je…

-Moi aussi je t'aime winry…je te promets que tout finira bien !

-Prouve le moi !

Croyant comprendre ou elle voulait en venir, il s'apprêta à la ré embrasser mais elle le stoppa net.

-Non ! Pas comme ça !

Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt qu'il portait.

-Comme ça…

-Tu…

-S'il te plait…je le veux.

-Winry, c'est pas possible ! On…

Son regard était déterminé ! Lui, n'était pas très sur de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire…ce n'était pas raisonnable ! Ils devaient arrêter ou bien…

-Winry arrête de me toucher comme ça !

-Ed…s'il te plait…j'en ai envie…

Encore une fois, la position s'inversa et elle reprit la position du dominant, à califourchon sur lui qui était maintenant dévêtue de son t-shirt, n'ayant que pour dernier rempart à sa nudité son caleçon.

-J'en ai terriblement envie !...

_La petite winry prend les choses en main…le chapitre suivant sera le dernier…ensuite, le manga reprend son cour normal, ce qui nous amène à la fin du chapitre 84._

_Hihihi !!! Cette scène aurait très bien pu se passer non ?! C'est juste que la merveilleuse hiromu Arakawa n'a pas osée nous détailler ce genre de chose…^^ alala moi et mes films à la noix !...mais bon ça me permet d'écrire…et c'est pour votre plaisir…alors^^…_

_Vos impressions… ? Un petit review par ci par là…et un « à la revoyure » !!!^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3 pour vous servir !_

_Bonne lecture^^ :_

Désormais sur lui, elle le détaillait attentivement. Son regarde parcouru son torse. Il avait vraiment beaucoup grandi…en taille, et aussi en corpulence…il lui semblait tellement beau…

Ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela se réaliserait !

Il lui faisait tellement envie ! Doucement, elle se pencha, l'embrassa tendrement. Baisé auquel il répondit immédiatement.

Lentement, elle descendit vers son torse…si musclé, qu'elle embrassa à son tour, s'attardant parfois sur les zone plus sensibles.

Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux et pencha la tète en arrière. La bouche entre ouverte, il souffla. Un son presque inaudible, mais qui témoigna sans détour qu'il aimait terriblement !

Elle remonta un peu, et embrassa la partie ou la peau et le métal étaient liés. Il émit un son de surprise et se cambra sous elle. Elle devait arrêter !!! Immédiatement !! Ou alors…

Elle s'apprêta à retirer son propre t-shirt. Les mains du blond la stoppèrent. Il la regarda intensément, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas ! Ils ne devaient pas faire ça !

-Tu veux me l'enlever ?

-Non winry…je veux arrêter…

-Mais…

-Tu ne comprends pas ! On…on s'apprête à faire une énorme bêtise ! Rien ne presse…on à le temps.

Elle détourna le regard et rougit.

-Oui mais…moi, c'est en ce moment que j'en ai envie !

Elle semblait ailleurs. Ses yeux bleus étaient vitreux et sensuels. Pour lui, c'était une véritable torture ! Il devait résister ! winry ne semblait pas vraiment consciente de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pourtant, elle était très mature pour son âgé. Comment pouvait-elle ignorer les conséquences d'un tel acte ?!

-Tu ne te rends pas compte de…

-Si ! J'en suis consciente, parfaitement consciente ! Ce soir, au moins juste ce soir, j'aimerai que tu ne penses qu'à moi ! Que tu n'oublies ne serait ce que pour cette nuit toute cette histoire de jour promis et que je sois la seule à occuper ton esprit ! Que ce soir, tu sois un adolescent avec des préoccupations de ton âge, que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit…juste ce soir…

« Que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit »

Les propos de la blonde le firent sourire. Il ne savait pas bien comment le prendre…d'un coté, c'était touchant, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais de l'autre, c'était très égoïste ! Elle lui demandait de ne penser qu'à elle, d'oublier Alphonse et tous les autres, tout ce qui allait ce passé…tout…sauf elle.

-Ed, je t'aime…je…j'ai envie…de…

Il leva alors les bras vers elle.

Il n'y tenait plus !

Lentement, il fit glisser le t-shirt noir de la jeune fille le long de son buste, laissant apparaître sa poitrine. Elle leva les bras de manière à ce qu'il lui retire entièrement puis les ramena devant ses seins.

Les deux mains dessus pour les cacher du regard du blond qui était rivé dessus.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les lui retira.

Elle était si jolie !

Alors elle se pencha, appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

Elle s'affaissa contre lui et ramena la couverture sur eux.

Il avait cédé ! Malgré tout, comment résister ?

0000000000000000

Edward tourna la tète vers le réveille sur la table de chevet et regarda l'heure. Presque minuit.

Lui qui avait pensé qu'il se reposerait un peu avant de repartir…c'était râpé !

Il devait partir avant qu'il ne fasse jour. Ces trois petites heure de répit ne lui avait pas permis de bien récupéré mais en cet instant, il se sentait tellement bien !

Elle au creux de ces bras.

Il la serra contre lui. Surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Winry je dois me lever…on va bientôt partir…

-Oui…je sais…

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre ! Je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un nous retrouve comme ça !

Elle se blottie dans ses bras, cherchant la chaleur de son corps.

-Winry… !

-Oui, j'ai comprit ! Ha !!!

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever, quelque chose sembla la préoccuper.

-Quoi ?

-Ed…je suis nue…

-Et alors ?

-« Et alors »…quoi et alors ?! Tu ne vois pas le problème ?

-Ba…non…

-…

-Tu sais, hier, j'ai tout vu !

-ED !!!

-Hahaha…

-C'est ça, rigoles ! Merde il est où ce t-shirt ?

-Là bas.

Elle se tourna, suivant du regard l'endroit que lui indiquait Edward.

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout aussi loin ?

-Va le chercher…

Winry sourit. Un sourire moqueur et fier.

-Ok.

Elle se leva, entrainant avec elle la couverture qu'elle s'enroula autour de son corps dénudé.

Sentant la couette glisser, Edward la retint avec force et la ramena vers lui.

-Dis donc toi !

-Ed…tu m'y amènes ?

-Hein ?

-Porte moi jusqu'à là bas…

-Comme ça ?

-Oui…mais ne me regarde pas ! Regarde mes yeux !

Il sourit puis enfila son caleçon qui était encore au pied du lit.

-Allez, viens là…

Elle s'accrocha alors à son cou et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-Tu regarde mes yeux hein ?!

-Oui oui t'inquiète !

Arrivés à la hauteur du t-shirt il lui fit enfiler. Ses yeux toujours rivés sur les siens.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ils le savaient, c'était peu être la dernière occasion avant longtemps.

Chaque fois qu'il voulait reprendre son souffle, elle revenait à ses lèvres, inlassablement.

-Winry…je dois y aller…sort de ma chambre en premier.

Elle se détacha de lui et se leva. Ouvrit la porte doucement.

Dehors, il faisait encore nuit.

Tout était calme, pas un bruit.

Juste le planché qui craqua sous ses pas.

Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre, alors Edward sortirait de la sienne comme s'il ne s'était rien passé…il descendrait les escaliers, réveillerait les hommes qui l'accompagnaient et appellerait mamie Pinako.

Celle ci avant de descendre à son tour, toquerait à la porte de sa petite fille, croyant la réveiller et lui annoncerait que c'était l'heure.

Qu'Edward allait partir.

Winry s'habillerait en vitesse et se rendrait devant la maison avec tous les autres.

C'était l'heure du départ…

Elle le retrouva en bas, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Winry le regarda s'éloigner.

Comme il faisait sombre, il disparut vite dans la nuit.

Elle aurait aimé se réveiller à ses cotés, passer encore un peu de temps entre ses bras et descendre prendre leur petit déjeuné ensemble…

Mais tout était différent, c'était passé si vite !

A 19 heures, il était revenu, elle l'avait revu.

A 22 heures, elle s'était introduite dans sa chambre.

A 1 heure du matin, il lui avait dit au revoir, qu'il reviendrait….il lui avait demandé de l'attendre, …bien sur qu'elle l'attendrait !

Toute sa vie sil le fallait !!

Bientôt, beaucoup d'évènements auraient lieu.

Ils entreraient dans la phase finale de leur quête, elle le savait.

Alors, jusqu'au jour ou il reviendrait, elle l'attendrait, elle serait là, devant lui, avec une pomme, comme il lui avait demandé.

Elle l'embrasserait, l'enlacerait, jusqu'à ce que tout soit finit, elle attendrait…

_Finit…vos impressions… bizzard nan ?_

_Comme je l'ai déjà précisée, cette fic est sortie tout droit de mon imagination magnaquo dépressive de l'amour…et à lieu pendant le chapitre 84 du manga._

_Il aurait TRES bien pût se passer ça …nan ? SI !!!^^_

_C'est vrai quoi… de l'amour, j'en vois partout, et même plus dans les shonens que dans les shôjos…_

_Et le couple Ed Winry est si mignon…comment le dessin animé à t-il pu le massacrer en disant que Ed etait amoureux de Rose ????!!! Intolérable ! Impensable !_

_Heureusement que la nouvelle saison va, espérons le, rattraper le coup…il le faut !!!_


End file.
